Te revoir
by Yuki-Sutcliff-Chan
Summary: Bon, j'suis nul en résumé. En gros Stein et Spirit doivent refaire équipe malgré se qu'ils ont vécu par le passé. Seul Spirit peut sortir Stein de sa folie. Yaoi/Lemon


**Bonjour petit lecteur !**

Voilà j'ai trouvé trèèèèèèèèèèès peu de FanFiction Stein x Spirit en français (TRIIIIIISTESSE !), et étant a fond sur ce couple en ce moment bah j'vais essayer d'vous pondre quelque chose de pas trop pitoyable...

Se sera un OS, avec une fin qui se termine bien... Car oui j'ai beau être une sadique, masochiste sur les bords j'aime pas quand c'est trop triste ! èé

Voilà fini le blabla inutile !

(*Soupir de soulagement des lecteurs inexistants*)

Forever alone...

PS : Soyez indulgent (Ou pas) c'est mon premier Lemon ! :'(

PS 2 : L'histoire m'appartiens, mais pas les personnages ! :)

.

/oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo\

.

Stein et Spirit doivent se revoir c'est inévitable...

Shinigami-sama était perdu dans ses pensées. Comment allait réagirent ces deux gamins ?!

Il aurait bien fait autrement mais Spirit était le seul à pouvoir calmer Stein face a la folie du Kinshin, en plus d'être l'arme la mieux manié par Stein.

Ils allaient mal le prendrent, ça aussi c'est inévitable. Quel merde.

Se n'était pas dans les habitudes de Shinigami-sama d'être vulgaire mais dans ces circonstances, ont pouvaient l'en excusé.

.

Stein rentra le premier dans le bureau, s'en suivi un silence de mort durant l'attente de Spirit.

.

Bien sur aucun des deux protagonistes n'étaient au courant de l'identité de son coéquipié.

Stein brisa le silence :

- Shinigami-sama si je puis me permettre, qui sera mon coéquipié durant la guerre contre le Kishin ?

-Tu le saura bien assez tôt. Répondit-il presque instantanément.

Ceci montrait très clairement l'appréhension qu'il avait suite a la réunification de leur duo.

Spirit était, ENCORE, en retard se qui n'aidait pas vraiment l'esprit de Shinigami-sama a positivé les choses. Pas étonnant dans un sens.

On entendit alors un vacarme a l'exterieur du "bureau" de Shinigami-sama.

.

/SBAAF/

.

/TocToc/

.

-Entré. Murmura presque désespérément Shinigami-sama.

- B-Boonjourrr ! *Hic* S-Stooop, Chui paaas en *Hic* m- retaaard-d !

Stein resta bouche bée ! Non ! Shinigami-sama n'avait pas fait sa ?! Spirit-sempai sera son arme ?! Avec toute la folie dans l'air et le mal qu'il lui a fait auparavant ? C'était inconcevable !

- Spirit-kun... Lança Shinigami-sama menaçant.

- Shinigami-sama, excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais, il en est or de question !

-Heeeiiin ? *Hic* J'cooomprend-d passs s'qui s'passe -e *Hic* ! Gémit Spirit totalement imbibé d'alcool.

/SLAAP/

Spirit-kun, comme ont pouvaient si attendre, avait reçu une majestueuse baffe de Shinigami-sama.

- Stein-kun... T'ai-je demandé ton avis ?

Décidément l'humeur de Shinigami-sama était dans le trèèèès négatif...

-Peut-être mais je refuse ! Disa Stein avec conviction.

Bien évidement quelques minutes plus tard, tout avait été arrangé... Stein et Spirit avait juste été un peu... "arrangés" ?

Spirit-kun avait, suite à ces quelques minutes, totalement désoulé.

.

Ils ne c'étaient pas adressé la parole une seule fois du trajet. Car oui, Spirit devrait vivre chez Stein le temps de cette guerre. Et nous savons tous que Spirit n'est pas spécialement friand d'être seul avec Stein.

.

Stein ouvrir la grande porte de sa "maison", elle aussi cousu de partout. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Une fois a l'intérieur Stein jugea bon d'emmener Spirit à sa chambre qui était a l'opposé de la sienne, on ne sait jamais.

Tout en marchant il demanda :

- Sempai... Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ?

Sérieusement... Pensa Stein. Ai-je encore le droit de l'appelé "Sempai"...

-Non sa ira. Répondit-il du tac au tac.

La dernière fois qu'il avait demandé a Stein du thé, bah, il y avait un somnifère dans le thé. Il s'était réveillé sur la table de dissection de Stein.

- Très bien, si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit tu connais le chemin, tu n'aura qu'a faire comme chez toi.

Sa y est il était enfin devant sa chambre, il avait eu l'impression de marcher pendant des heures dans la sinistre demeure de Stein.

Il posa donc ses affaires, rangea, etc...

.

.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, à environs 22 heure, Spirit décida d'allez se cherché a boire.

Il aperçu alors Stein prendre quelques pilules dont il ignorait l'utilité. Il rentra dans la cuisine en fessant mine e n'avoir rien vu. Il pris un verre d'eau et parti se coucher, Stein et lui se tournant le dos.

.

.

.

Décidément le sommeil ne venait pas ! 01 heure 32, Stein avait les yeux ouverts et fixait le plafond, coupé de cicatrices.

Fichu sommeil ! Souffla t-il a lui-même.

Bon au lieu de ne rien faire peut-être pourrait-il prendre de l'avance dans la correction de ses copies. Car oui, Stein est toujours un professeur... Malheureusement pour lui.

Il se leva et parti en direction de son bureau, une fois sorti de la chambre, il fessait entièrement noir, pire que dans le cul d'une poule !

Stein n'avait pas besoin de lumière, après tout, il habitait ici, il connaissait chaques coins et recoins.

Il s'assit sur sa chaise fétiche et alluma une légère lampe, elle éclairait a peine le bureau. Il commença a corrigé les copies, parfois catastrophique de ses élèves... Soul en fessait parti...

.

Spirit n'arrivait et n'arriverait pas a fermer les yeux. Bon dieu ! Pourquoi ? C'était évident ! Il était chez S-T-E-I-N ! Comment pourrait-il fermé l'œil !

Bon la seule option possible était une promenade nocturne... Et s'il croisait Stein ? Pff au diable Stein, il devait se détendre!

Il sorti donc de sa chambre. Le noir complet.

.

Putain ! Quelques fenêtres sa le tuerait ?! Je vois aussi bien qu'un aveugle la tête coincé dans le cul d'une poule ! (Au qu'elle vision poétique ! *3*)

Il enrageait !

/PAAAAF/

- AAAïeuh ! Sa fait mal ! Cria de toutes ses forces Spirit !

Stein entendant l'hurlement de douleur de son sempai a l'autre bout du couloir compris bien vite qu'il s'était cogné.

- Sempai ?

Spirit se figea. Merde. Quel con !

- O-Oui ?

- Ça va ? Je t'ai entendu crié?

-Ou-Ouais ! Je me suis juste cogné.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir allumé la lumière ?

- Euh... J'y vois rien donc j'ai pas vu d'interrupteur... Mentit-il.

-Ah !

(Et la lumière fut ! Non ? D'accord j'arrête !) La lumière éclaira alors le couloir. Spirit aperçu donc Stein sur sa chaise de bureau un stylo en main. Vraiment il se sentait idiot. Il avança vers Stein.

Stein hésita avant de demandé,

- Que fait tu réveillé a cette heure-ci, sempai ? Demanda Stein surpris.

- J-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir... E-Et toi ?

- Moi non plus donc je suis allez corrigé quelques copies...

Spirit ne savait pas se qui lui pris mais il ne pu s'empêcher de demandé :

-Sa te dérange si je reste avec t-toi ? Spirit rougit légèrement ne sachant trop pourquoi il avait demandé sa...

-J-Je... Oui pas de problème... Répondit Stein détournant légèrement la tête...

.

Une fois au bureau, totalement éclairé désormais, un silence un peu oppressant s'était installé entre nos deux hommes.

Stein brisa le silence :

- Tiens, disa t-il en lui tendant une copie ou un 100 était inscrit, Maka a eu une très bonne note...

-MAAAAAKA ! Disa t-il en hurlant de joie...

Bizarrement Stein ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire a la réaction de son sempai...

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Demanda Spirit rougissant légèrement.

- Rien... Disa t-il tout en continuant de sourire.

Au final l'air se détenda et ils finirent par parler de tout et rien... Comme avant.

.

.

.

02 heures 56, Stein s'étira longuement tout comme Spirit.

Stein lâcha un bâillement et murmura :

- Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller au lit !

- Ouais... Stein avant d'aller au lit je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'ai vu prendre des gélules tout-à-l'heure, a quoi servent t'elles ?

- Ah ! Çà, disa t'il en sortant un flacon de sa poche, c'est pour empêché la folie de s'intensifié...

- Ah... Spirit détourna doucement les yeux, sa na pas d'effets nocifs pour ta santé ...?

- ... Il hésita avant de murmuré un "Non." peu convainquant.

- Pourquoi me ment-tu ? Disa alors Spirit en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ecoute, c'est bon.

- Stein... A quel point es-ce nocif ?!

- Sa ne l'est pas ! Cria alors Stein.

- ... Spirit se figea.

Stein tourna alors violemment le dos a Spirit avant de partir dans la direction de sa chambre. Il lança rapidement un "Bonne nuit" avant de quitter la pièce.

Spirit resta figé... Il se mordis alors la lèvre inférieur tout en jurant dans sa tête.

Une fois a leurs chambres ils finirent par s'endormirent chacun de leurs côtés. (A oui ils couchent pas la première nuit ! /SSSBAAF/ *HEEEEAD SHOOOT* OKOK pardon !)

.

.

.

Le lendemain matin Stein et Spirit prirent leurs petit déjeuné ensemble. Spirit vu Stein prendre 2 pilules et les avalés sans aucun efforts. il préféra ne pas relancer le sujet.

Les cours avaient commencé. Spirit errait dans Shibusen pendant que Stein fessait cours. Le début d'une routine probablement...

.

.

.

La journée passa vite, Spirit décida de ne pas rentrer, il préférait faire le tours de quelques bars fréquenté par de belles demoiselles...

Stein, seul, la folie du Kinshin est plus intense que Hier... Il gagne de la puissance... C'est mauvais.

.

.

.

Spirit c'était retrouver dans son établissement fétiche, Blair a ses côtés lui servant du saké. Bien sur il était déjà ivre... Racontant ses problèmes concernant Stein, Maka, etc... Rien de très surprenant...

Il marchait tout en zigzagant dans les rues, trébuchant, s'appuyant sur les murs. Il se dirigeait vers chez Stein... Tout en pensant aux pilules, car il avait beau en vouloir a Stein, au fond il s'inquiétait pour lui, peut-être que s'était sa son problème. Au fond Stein lui avait manquer... Le comble s'était qu'il n'avait fait que pensé a lui... Son mal de crane le lançait, il était temps de rentrer.

.

.

.

00 heures 19, Spirit était enfin arriver, il n'avait pas eu le temps de totalement désoulé mais il savait se qu'il fessait, c'était déjà sa.

.

Stein était, au même moment, enfermé a double tours dans sa chambre les mains sur son visage, assis sur son lit. A côté de lui demeurait al boite de pilule, pleine se matin, entièrement vide...

Spirit quant à lui s'avançait vers la chambre de Stein, il devait l'arrêté les pilules étaient trop dangereuses !

Il toqua plusieurs fois a la porte mais aucun bruit ne sortait de la chambre de Stein, verrouillé a double tours...

.

Stein pris entre folie et raison luttait pour ne pas ouvrir la porte il savait que dans cet état, Spirit était en danger.

Trop tard la clé déverrouilla doucement la porte...

- Stein ! S'écria Spirit qui, quelques secondes après comprit l'état de Stein.

- Oui ? ~

- S-Stein ?... Spirit était blanc comme un linge... Stein avait laissé la folie s'emparer de lui...

Il recula, malheureusement pour lui Stein avança et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Non. Tu a oublié le "-sama", sempai. ~ Murmura t-il en ricanant.

- S-Stein ! Ar-Arrête s'il-te-plait ! Disa Spirit en gémissant.

- "Stein-SAMA". Disa t-il en baffant Spirit.

- S-Stein... -sama... S'il-te-plaît arrête ! Reste toi même ! Gémit Spirit.

- HAHAHA ! Mais je suis moi même ! Sa fait tellement longtemps que je veux refaire des expériences sur toi !

Merde ! Maudit Spirit... Il fallait qu'il entre en résonance avec l'âme de Stein mais il ne se laissera pas faire ! Il faut détourner son attention ! MERDE, Merde, merde... Je vais pas faire sa ?! Mais ai-je seulement le choix ? Vraiment c'est mon corps disséquer ou bien sa !

.

Alors que Stein s'approchait dangereusement Spirit enlaça le cou de Stein et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes ! Il rentra alors en résonance avec l'âme de Stein qui, contre toute attente, n'opposa aucune résistance.

.

Spirit décolla ses lèvres de celles de Stein... Stein ne bougeait pas, il c'était figé. Spirit reprit doucement son souffle... Avant de mumuré :

- S-Stein ... ? Sa voix était tremblante, Spirit avait peur de ne pas avoir réussit...

- Sempai... J-Je... Stein serra les dents et les poings, suis désolé... Il se sentait tellement mal, la rougeur sur la joue de Spirit prouvait bien qu'il avait été violant...

- S-Stein... Spirit ne savait pas quoi faire, Stein semblait... vraiment... "mal" ? C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Stein au bord des larmes...

- Putain ! Pourtant j'ai vidé la boite de pilule et j'ai tout fait pour arrêter ma folie ! Rien n'a marché !

- Stein... Il tenda sa main vers le visage de Stein.

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Stein recula repoussant violemment Spirit, je suis un monstre... Stein n'avait fait que murmuré ces dernières paroles après les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues.

- ... Non c'est faux. Spirit ne pouvait pas laisser Stein comme sa ! C'est faux tu n'est pas un monstre ! Il enlaça alors Stein de toutes ses forces.

- Lache moi ! Criait Stein, mais rien n'y fessait Spirit ne lâchait pas.

- C'est bon maintenant ! Je suis là. Murmura doucement Spirit dans l'oreille de Stein.

- Non sa n'est pas "bon". Je t'ai blessé ! Murmura t-il en larmes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste une égratignure. Il entremêla ses doigts dans les cheveux gris de Stein.

- ... Il laissa un soupir franchir ses lèvres... Je suis tellement désolé...

- Je sais mais c'est bon maintenant... Tout va bien...

.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes sans bouger, leurs âmes toujours en résonance...

- Pourquoi m'avoir embrasser ? Demanda soudain Stein...

- C'est... C'est le premier truc qui m'est passé dans la tête, j'ai pensé que sa t'occuperait... Et sa a marcher...

- Je vois...

.

Ils décidèrent d'allez dormirent, ensemble. Spirit pensait que ceci calmerait un peu l'âme de Stein.

Ils dormirent donc l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

.

.

.

Le reste de la semaine se passa normalement. La routine commençait a s'installé calmement. Spirit avait interdit a Stein de prendre ses pilules. Stein s'était finalement résigné.

.

Le week-end arriva enfin ! Stein rentra épuisé... Spirit remarqua presque instantanément la fatigue qui assaillait son "compagnon".

Stein lâcha un "Yo, sempai.", sans aucunes énergies... Aucunes énergies... Au point qu'il tomba de fatigue devant Spirit qui bien évidement faillit faire une crise cardiaque en voyant Stein tomber dans les pommes. Heureusement il rattrapa Stein a temps. Il l'emmena (Traîna plutôt !) Jusqu'au canapé ou il l'allongea doucement...

Bizarrement il se surpris a sourire face au visage enfantin endormi de Stein... Il déposa une couverture sur Stein avant de partir préparer quelque chose a manger histoire de lui redonné des forces.

.

Une heure plus tard, une délicieuse odeur réveilla Stein... Lui qui c'était endormit debout se retrouvait désormais sur le canapé, au chaud grâce a une couverture. De plus une bonne odeur sortait de la cuisine... Il sentit ses joues rougir... La couverture, surement se convainqua t-il.

Il se leva doucement pour se dirigé vers la cuisine. Son sempai n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence. Stein, sans le vouloir détailla son sempai. Et il arrêta son regard sur les fesses moulé dans le jean de son sempai... Pour finir une vision de son sempai gémissant pendant qu'il lui malaxait les fesses apparu dans son esprit. Stein tourna alors violemment la vise de sa tête pour régler ses pensées.

Suite a se bruit son sempai se retourna et disa :

- Enfin réveiller ? Lança t-il avec un sourire.

- O-Ouais... Disa t-il doucement. Qu'es-ce que tu prépare ?

- Secret ! Cria t-il en levant la cuillère en bois. Retourne au salon ! Fouineur !

- Ok... Dit-il d'une moue boudeuse...

Il parti attendre dans le salon, la bonne odeur toujours présente. Il lâcha un soupir s'affalant sur le canapé. Cette odeur lui rapelait son enfance avec ... Spirit ...

Spirit... Il poussa un looooong soupir s'affalant encore plus sur le canapé...

.

Quelques minutes plus tard il entendit son sempai crié :

- A TABLE ! ~

Il le rejoignit rapidement. Il remarqua le couvercle toujours sur la casserole.

-Assis toi et ferme les yeux. Dit alors Spirit.

-Pourquoi ? Dis-je en lui lançant un regard septique.

-Parce que !

-Ok. Dis-je en soupirant.

Une fois assit, il ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit pour apercevoir dans son assiette... son plat préfèré... Il regarda son sempai sans vraiment comprendre...

- Attend tu a oublié ?! Disa alors Spirit tout en se retenant de rire.

- Hein ?

- Non non rien en faite ! Mange. Disa t-il tout sourire.

Stein haussa les épaules son sempai était étrange aujourd'hui...

.

Une fois les plat fini, Spirit se leva et demanda :

- Tu as vraiment oublié ?

- Mais oublié quoi a la fin ?! Dis-je d'un ton agacé.

- Joyeux anniversaire Stein ! Lança tu de toutes tes forces en me tendant un magnifique cadeau.

Ses lèvres c'était entrouverte. C'était aujourd'hui ?! Sérieusement la seule réaction visible qu'eu Stein était le rougissement de ses joues. Spirit tendit avec plus d'insistance le cadeau.

Stein pris le présent entre ses doigts et murmura :

- Merci... J'avais totalement oublié...

- De rien ! Disa-tu toujours en souriant. Je savais pas vraiment se qui te plairais mais le premier objet qui m'est venu a l'esprit en pensant a toi c'est...

- Chuuuut ! Stein avait posé un doigt sur les lèvres de Spirit.

Stein secoua la boite, puis se décida d'ouvrir le paquet, défessant le nœud, finissant par être impatient face au nombreuse couche de papier qui, il en était sur, avait été mis exprès. Il déchiqueta le papier dévoilant une boite contenant des ... (Suuuuuspense !) Scalpel.

- Des nouveaux scalpels ! S'extasia Stein.

- O-Ouais je pensais que tu aimerais... Murmura t-il rougissant.

Stein ne réfléchissant pas et se jeta au coup de Spirit qui tomba sur le coup de la surprise...

- Merci ! Merci sempai ! Lança t-il avec toutes l'énergies qu'il possédait actuellement.

Toujours pendu au cou de Spirit il murmura :

- Tu sera le premier a en faire l'expérience ! ~

- Hein ?! Lança alors Spirit terrifié.

Mais quant il regarda dans les yeux de Stein il comprit la mascarade, d'ailleurs un énorme rougissement s'installa sur ses joues... Leurs visages étaient a quelques centimètres...

- Bon il est temps de prendre le dessert non ? Demanda précipitamment Spirit.

- Oui ! ~ Disa joyeusement Stein.

Ils mangèrent le gâteau, et Spirit proposa alors a Stein de voir un film. Il avait été surprit mais n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde pour dire oui.

.

Après avoir débarrasser ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et mirent un film quelconque.

Le film était déjà a la moitié de l'histoire quant Stein senti la folie du Kinshin se déchaîné.

- Ça va ? Demanda Spirit avec inquiétude.

- Merde... Souffla Stein.

Il se leva brusquement et parti a toute vitesse en direction de l'endroit contenant les pilules.

Spirit s'interposa et l'agrippa par les épaules :

- Stein ! Disa t-il inquiet, fixant la folie dans le regard de Stein.

Trop tard. Spirit était contre l'étagère, Stein l'écrasant contre celle-ci.

- Sempai... La voix de Stein n'était pas joyeuse... Elle était rauque et le souffle de Stein était brûlant.

- S-S-Stein... Lâche moi ! S'il-te-plait...

- Contre quoi ? Demanda Stein.

- Je- Qu'es-ce que tu veux ? Murmura difficilement Spirit.

- Tes lèvres... Souffla t-il dans le cou de Spirit.

Le frisson qui parcouru son dos fut très... "fort"...

- Si tu me donne tes lèvres le temps d'un baiser, je te lâche. Souffla t-il plus sensuellement.

- Très bien...

Stein n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de Spirit.

Parfait ! Il pouvait désormais se synchronisé avec l'âme de Stein mais... Il préféra répondre au baiser de Stein d'abord... La langue de Stein réclamant l'ouverture des lèvres de Spirit, qui l'autorisa a rentré. Leurs langue s'entremêlèrent et les main de Stein se mirent a malaxé les fesses de Spirit qui ne pu retenir un gémissement de pure plaisir.

Spirit synchronisa alors son âme avec celle de Stein... La position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient n'aidait vraiment pas...

Leurs bassins collé, ils pouvaient sentir leurs érections respective... Les mains de Stein n'avait pas quitter les fesses de Spirit, se qui aidait encore moins les deux hommes a reprendre contenance ! Mais...

.

/CLIC/

.

Le miroir juste a côté d'eux venait de s'activé laissant apparaître Shinigami-sama...

-Euhme... Je dérange ? Lança t-il d'un voix un peu mal à l'aise... Néanmoins cela prouve que la cohabitation se passe bien...

- NON ! Ils avaient criés en cœur, s'écartant violemment !

- Mais voyons ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Lança alors Shinigami-sama plutôt amusé de la gène des deux hommes.

- Je- Ce n'est pas se que vous croyez ! J'ai perdu le contrôle et quand j'ai repris mes esprits j'étais comme sa ! Se justifia Stein.

- Bah que je vous crois ou non, se qu'il y a entre vos entre-jambes dit clairement que sa ne déplaisait a aucun de vous. Rappelez-moi quand vous aurez finis. Il fit un clin d'œil avant de raccrocher...

.

Stein rougit en s'excusant... :

- Pardon je n'aurais pas du...

-Non...

Spirit fit taire Stein en l'embrassant passionnément. S'en était presque étouffant. Stein avait repris le dessus sur Spirit, tout comme la folie sur sa raison.

Stein s'attaqua alors au cou de Spirit, le léchant, l'embrassant.

Spirit donna un violent coup de bassin a Stein. Stein arracha la chemise de Spirit ainsi que la sienne.

Stein sans réfléchir empoigna la boite contenant les scalpel et pris le premier lui venant a la main. Il planta alors son regard dans celui de Spirit. Mais il fut surprit de ne voir aucune peur a la vu du scalpel. Il fit donc une légère entaille au niveau du cou, qui fit gémir Spirit. C'était la première fois qu'il étendait Spirit gémir d'un façon si... "érotique".

- Steeiiin -n ! ~ Gémit violemment Spirit alors qu'un léger filet de bave coulait de ses lèvres.

- Oui ! Gémit encore mon nom comme sa. Lui souffla la voix rauque de Stein, commençant a frotter leurs bassins.

- S-Steeeeiin ! Pluuus-s ! Réclama Spirit !

Stein retira alors le pantalon de Spirit pour pouvoir mieux admirer la bosse dans son boxer... Passant sa langue sur la verge tendu a travers le boxer, un long gémissement de plaisir se fit entendre... Le boxer alla rejoindre le tas de vêtements par terre. Il passa doucement ses doigts sur la verge tendu de Spirit, ayant déjà lâché quelques gouttes du liquides pré-éjaculatoire.

Stein pris l'érection de Spirit en bouche.

- Aaaah... Pluus ! Souffla Spirit entre deux inspirations.

Stein se mit a faire des va et viens sur la verge de Spirit, ces va et viens s'accélèrent, et les crie de Spirit monte dans les aigus.

- S-Stop ! Steeiiiiin ! Je- Je vais j... ! Une violente secousse passa dans tout son corps... Il venait d'atteindre l'orgasme...

Stein lécha les quelques gouttes du liquides visqueux restant avant d'aller embrasser son sempai.

Spirit enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque de Stein répondit ardemment au baiser.

Stein sépara leurs lèvres et humidifia trois doigts. Il prépara alors Spirit, remuant ses doigts en lui pour trouver la boule de nerf. Cela ne dura pas longtemps d'ailleurs. Défessant son pantalon puis son boxer, il pénétra violemment Spirit, qui, malgré lui, hurla de plaisir...

-STEEEEEIIIIN ! PLUUUS !

Stein s'exécuta les mouvements devenaient plus rapide, plus violent !

-PLUUUS VIIIIITEE ! Cria Spirit.

Stein frappait dans la prostate de Spirit presque a tous les coups. Ils se sentaient venir.

- STEEEEEEEEEIIIIN ! Spirit criait son plaisir a brisé ses cordes vocales.

- OUII ! ENCORE ! Cria Stein désormais dans le même état que Spirit.

Il pris l'érection de Spirit pour satisfaire son besoin. Sa y est.

- STEEEIIIN ! STEEEEEINNN ! Cria Spirit dans son orgasme particulièrement violent.

- SPIIIIRIT ! Murmura Stein dans son crie de jouissance ultime.

Stein après quelques secondes retira sa bite de Spirit. Tous deux tremblaient encore. Le plaisir éprouvé avait été décuplé.

- Spirit ... ?

- Mmmh ? Gémit t-il paressement.

-Je crois que... J-Je ressent bien plus que de l'amitié pour t-toi.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Murmura Spirit avant d'embrasser Stein tendrement.

.

Et ils s'endormirent tous deux, pitoyablement sur la table de la cuisine.

.

/oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo\

.

Voilà ! ~

Oh mon dieu ! ENFIN ! 3 heures que j'écris !

Donc c'est mon premier Lemon j'espère qu'il est pas si mal !

Merci d'avoir lu ! Maintenant Review, Svp sa me donnera du courage ! :3


End file.
